


Pequeño milagro

by Neshii



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6900352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neshii/pseuds/Neshii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[AoKa] Existe la posibilidad de ser padres, imposible rechazar una oportunidad así.<br/>Este fic pertenece a la convocatoria del grupo de Facebook Aomine x Kagami [español]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pequeño milagro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stephany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephany/gifts).



> Todos los personajes son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki… excepto el mocoso, ese es mío xD
> 
> Antes que nada quiero ofrecer una enorme disculpa por la tardanza de días (¡días!). No tengo perdón de Dios ni excusas que decir, fue completamente por mi irresponsabilidad. Si por mi fuera me haría seppuko :v  
> Esta vez en la convocatoria nos dieron tres peticiones con la cuales formar una historia. Stephany me dio puro M-preg… y yo como odio a los niños no pude hacer otra cosa mejor que esto (._.). Al menos espero que te entretengas un rato, mujer; y nuevamente disculpa por tardar tanto.

En pocas palabras Kagami quería echarse a correr, salir huyendo como un vil cobarde; tal vez vil era exagerar, pero lo de cobarde era un hecho, y no le importaba. Su instinto de supervivencia le gritaba que se pusiera a salvo, era su wild que en vez de rugir como un poderoso tigre, maullaba como un gatito con el pelaje erizado buscando la más mínima señal para correr con la cola entre las patas.   
Tal vez era cobarde, pero no vil, era simple y llana supervivencia.

Sentado en el living de su apartamento y después de servir las correspondientes tazas de té que, como el buen anfitrión que era, demostraban su educación, miró por un momento a los dos hombres que tenía enfrente y luego al pasillo de la salida ¿eran diez metros lo s que lo separaban de la libertad? ¿Veinte? Podía recorrerlos en menos de diez segundos si la situación se ponía peliaguda. No obstante tener al emperador que todo lo ve, sabe, oye, siente y quién sabe cuántas cosas más era su mayor obstáculo, necesitaba burlarlo primero; al fin la otra visita no representaba gran dificultad, claro, en el hipotético caso que no tomara algún objeto pesado y contundente para estrellárselo en la cabezota mientras corría por su vida y lo dejaba semi inconsciente, débil y vulnerable para los planes que estaban maquinando y que por ellos se encontraban sentados muy cómodamente en su casa.

Kagami Taiga suspiró exasperado; de tanto divagar se estaba yendo por la tangente. No existía razón para huir ni cobarde ni vilmente, así como tampoco existían planes maquiavélicos en los que él era el conejillo de indias. Le estaba dando proporciones casi apocalípticas a una simple visita de amigos… sí como no.

—Taiga, queremos que seas el conejillo de indias en el experimento que tenemos en marcha —Akashi ordenó, porque todo el mundo sabe que el «queremos» era sólo protocolo.

De acuerdo, el tigre de Kagami erizó más los pelos y mentalmente se dispuso a correr. Si iba a ser cobarde y de vil manera a esas alturas ya no le importaba nada. ¿Cómo que conejillo de indias en su experimento? Él era felino, no cobaya.

—Lo que Akashi quiere decir, es que estamos en medio de una importante investigación; hemos tenido muy buenos resultados en las pruebas finales así que consideramos que es tiempo de… practicar en un humano. —Esta vez fue Midorima quién explicó los hechos a sabiendas que la expresión entre confusión y miedo de Kagami por culpa del poco tacto de Akashi al hablar casi lograba que el pelirrojo saliera huyendo.

La situación se estaba poniendo aun mejor. Kagami iba a ser la rata de laboratorio en la que practicarían quién sabe qué experimento que tenía toda la pinta de atentar en contra de su bienestar. Sea mental o física ya lo averiguaría después.  
Taiga abrió la boca para gritar alguna tontería, así distraer a los dos hombres y salir huyendo. Lástima que Akashi se le adelantó.

—Puedes intentar huir, aunque salgas del apartamento no llegarás muy lejos. Es mejor hacerlo por las buenas.

—Akashi lo estas espantando más de lo que ya está —Midorima se acomodó los anteojos, por eso se había rehusado a que el bicolor lo acompañara. Necesitaban que Kagami aceptara de buena manera, para que no los demandara si las cosas no salían como lo planeado—. Kagami, nadie va a obligarte a nada, estás en todo tu derecho de rehusarte —se atrevió a hablar por los dos.

El pelirrojo de ceja partida los observó con sospecha, algo le decía que ahí había gato encerrado, y el era el ratón de laboratorio; nada de lo que dijeran sus «amigos» lo tranquilizaba. No podía negar que le daba curiosidad saber qué tipo de experimento lo necesitaba exclusivamente a él; su felino interno era como un gato al que lo estaba matando la curiosidad (?).

—¿Qué tipo de experimento? —se aventuró a preguntar.

Tanto Akashi como Midorima se observaron; habían estado toda la mañana discutiendo la forma más apropiada para decirle de qué se trataba su trabajo, pero conscientes que ninguno era la amabilidad andante y por lo tanto carecían de tacto para decirlo, llegaron a la conclusión que lo mejor era hablar directo y al punto. Ya si Kagami se desmayaba al menos Midorima era médico.

—Queremos que te embaraces y tengas un hijo tanto tuyo como de Aomine —soltó Akashi.

Luego de varios segundos de expectativa dramática tanto Akashi como Midorima trataban de detener a un Kagami que hacía hasta lo imposible para escapar.

—¡Cálmate, Kagami! ¡Es perfectamente comprensible tu reacción, pero si nos dejas explicarte las circunstancias…! —Midorima trató de tranquilizarlo.

—¡No quiero ninguna explicación! ¡¡Están locos!! —interrumpió tratando de soltarse del peliverde que lo sujetaba del cuello y la espalda.

—Taiga, no quería hacer esto pero… te ordeno que te detengas —Akashi perdió mucho «absolutez» (?) al estar colgado de las piernas del pelirrojo.

—¡Y una mierda! ¡¡Déjenme en paz!!

 

Veinte minutos después:

—Que quede claro que estoy en contra de esto —dijo Kagami atado a una silla. Midorima jadeaba por el esfuerzo que usó al retener al pelirrojo; por su parte Akashi aun no concebía cómo es que sus órdenes absolutas fueron rechazadas.

—Lo sabemos, cuando terminemos de explicarte, te soltaré —prometió el peliverde acomodándose los lentes.

Midorima suspiró, ni Ohasa pudo haber pronosticado esa reacción, o tal vez sí, viéndolo en retrospectiva lo que le estaban pidiendo pondría a cualquier hombre a la defensiva. Pero al final le estaba dando una oportunidad única, una oportunidad que podía considerarse como milagro.

—De forma muy básica puedo decirte que hay una posibilidad de darles un hijo a ti y Aomine —continuó—. No hablo de la forma «normal», con un óvulo y un espermatozoide, sino de un ser humano creado a partir de genes tuyos como de Aomine, un hijo de su propia sangre.

Los tres se mantuvieron callados dejando que el pelirrojo asimilara la información. Hasta ese momento Kagami empezaba a comprender la situación; bajó la cabeza y se quedó sin aire al entender que podía tener un hijo con Aomine… ¡un hijo! Un hijo completamente suyo. Eran una pareja gay, dos hombres, y por lo tanto el formar una familia con la línea sanguínea de ambos era algo imposible; si bien los dos nunca habían hablado del tema, lo sabían; digo, era lógico llegar a esa conclusión, y ahora venía Midorima a decirles que podían ser padres de un hijo propio… su propio hijo.

—¿Có…cómo…? —balbuceó.

—No puedo darte los detalles porque no entenderías —explicó amablemente el peliverde—. Pongamos que tomaría parte de la secuencia de tu ADN y la combinaría con la de Aomine; sería algo parecido a crear un clon, pero con los datos genéticos de ambos.

«Esa es una parte del experimento, la otra es que el embarazo debe de llevarlo uno de ustedes; digamos que es la condición que ponemos para darte un hijo. Míralo desde esta perspectiva, Kagami —continuó al ver la expresión de casi terror del pelirrojo—: existen parejas masculinas que desean la oportunidad de tener un hijo propio venido de su sangre y carne, si este experimento es un éxito, abriremos un abanico de posibilidades milagrosas para esas parejas.

—Esperan, esperen, esperen, aun no entiendo por qué quieren que seamos específicamente nosotros.

—Por tu relación con Daiki —contestó Akashi—, son la única pareja gay que conocemos y tenemos confianza. —Kagami entrecerró los ojos. ¡Claro, la única pareja gay! Nada tenía que ver el hecho que la otra muy velada condición para ser parte de la generación de los milagros era batear del otro lado; Kagami ya se los imaginaba en los arduos entrenamientos que tenían juntos. ¿Por qué no intentaban ser ellos dos los conejillos de indias? El secreto de su relación era conocido por medio mundo y por la otra mitad también, o bien podían preguntarle a Kise o a Murasakibara… no, a él no; era el único al que no podía catalogar como homosexual sino pansexual, sobre todo por los panes y los pasteles. Kagami sacudió la cabeza, tenía que concentrarse—. El contrato que tenías con tu equipo de basketball terminó, ¿no es así? Es un buen momento para que tomes un descanso. La relación entre ustedes es muy sólida, tú eres bastante responsable y Aomine… no los dejará desamparados y como jugador profesional de basketball gana suficiente dinero para mantenerlos —concluyó después de dudar bastante en la parte del ojiazul.

—Sigo sin entender en su totalidad lo que me están diciendo y arriesgándome a sonar… no tengo la menor idea ni de cómo me voy a escuchar: ¿por qué tengo que ser yo el… el…. el… el que lleve al niño?

—Porque Aomine es la otra opción y él se pondría a hacer alguna locura a los nueve meses —contestó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Punto para Akashi.

—Kagami, entiende que no sólo es el hecho de crear una nueva vida a partir de su ADN, esto implica el embarazo en su totalidad, con eso me refiero a cambios hormonales y físicos. Por eso decidimos decírtelo a ti primero, este método es invasivo, algo que no se ha visto antes, serás el foco de atención; debes de estar completamente seguro de tu decisión y si así lo quieres puedes rehusarte y nosotros no le diremos una palabra a Aomine para que él no intente presionarte o te sientas obligado a aceptar. —La seriedad con la que Midorima habló por primera vez hizo mella en la consciencia de Kagami y la importancia de la situación.

—En caso que aceptes yo correré con los gastos en inclusive puedes hospedarte en mi casa, fuera de la vista de todos —concluyó Akashi.

Kagami no contestó. En sí el dinero no le importaba, como bien dijo Akashi: al ser un deportista profesional les dio suficiente dinero para tomarse un par de meses sin preocupaciones, además que Aomine acababa de firmar un jugoso contrato. Su relación sí era estable; obvio que en cinco años de estar juntos tuvieron peleas como cualquier otra pareja, pero de alguna u otra forma siempre lograban superar los obstáculos y cada día se sentía más enamorado del ojiazul, sentimiento que estaba seguro Aomine le correspondía de igual manera. Formar una familia era algo a lo cual Aomine no rechazaría; Kagami se daba cuenta con las actitudes de su pareja. Ya no eran adolescentes a los que les espantaba ese tipo de temas, por ende Aomine dedicaba un par de segundos extra a mirar hacia el parque cuando pasaban cerca, a los niños que jugaban o llamaban a sus padres; Kagami no era tonto, podía sentir el instinto paternal en ellos dos. Una familia sonaba como un maravilloso milagro.

—¿Cuáles son los riesgos? —preguntó aun sin atreverse a mirarlos. Midorima se acomodó los lentes antes de responder

—Sus ADN puede que no sean compatibles lo que podría generar deformidades, mal desarrollo o en el peor de los casos que el niño naciera muerto. Para ti, que tu cuerpo rechace el producto poniendo en peligro tu vida, los cambios hormonales pueden ser peligrosos o traer consecuencias a largo plazo, además puede haber alguna complicación en la cesárea.

Demasiados peligros.

Pero si todo salía bien la recompensa era irremplazable.

—La creación del producto sería in Vitro —continuó Midorima—, después de un par de semanas implantaríamos el feto dentro de tu cuerpo. Te someterías a un tratamiento hormonal para que no lo rechaces y pueda seguir desarrollándose. Si todo sale bien a partir de la semana treinta se podría decidir qué día hacer la cesárea. Tendrías que seguir con las hormonas un par de semanas más para que tu cuerpo no sufra el cambio tan drástico, pero después de eso deberías de seguir con tu vida normal.

«Seguir con tu vida normal», si como no, con un pequeño criajo al cual cuidar de por vida, un niño suyo, su hijo.

—¿Se puede saber por qué tienen a mi pareja atado a una silla? —Con toda la información que tuvo que procesar, Kagami no escuchó cuando abrieron la puerta del apartamento y Aomine llegaba con ellos— No sabía que tenían ese tipo de gustos, Akashi, Midorima; es una lástima tener que decirles que el único que puede tener atado a Kagami soy yo.

—Siéntate, Daiki, tenemos que hablar contigo. —Aomine se puso a la defensiva, todo estaba siendo demasiado sospechoso.

—Akashi dijimos que se lo contaríamos sólo si Kagami aceptaba —Midorima le habló en voz baja.

—¿Aceptar qué? —preguntó Aomine cada vez más cabreado; el ver a Kagami tan serio no ayudaba mucho.

—Está bien, pueden decirle —concedió Taiga.

 

La puerta del apartamento se cerró cuando Akashi y Midorima se retiraron. Kagami seguía atado a la silla, Aomine en el sillón sumido en completo silencio. Los habían dejado solos para que pudieran conversar con libertad sobre el tema. Por un momento Kagami pensó que Aomine saltaría de la alegría y empezaría a joderle la existencia para convencerlo de que aceptara tener a su hijo; por el contrario, guardó silencio durante toda la explicación.

Taiga lo miró cuando soltó una pequeña risilla, no supo interpretarla. ¿Y si al final Aomine no quería un hijo? O peor aun ¿si no quería un hijo con él? O ya en el peor de los escenarios: de él.

—Supongo que ya sabes qué es lo que quiero, Kagami —dijo recargando al cabeza en el respaldo del sillón.

—Hace una hora podía asegurar que los hombres no se embarazaban, ya no estoy seguro de nada.

Aomine ladeó la cabeza para verlo. Kagami tuvo ganas de llorar ante esa mirada llena de calidez y comprensión.

—No te voy a obligar ni te guardaré resentimiento si no aceptas, hay demasiado en juego.

Y cómo carajos Kagami podía rechazar semejante oportunidad cuando era testigo de la expresión más dulce que había visto en Aomine. Ese gesto le transmitía protección, confianza y sobretodo amor. Tenía miedo, y dudas, y el inminente anhelo de formar una familia; se arriesgaría por ellos dos, próximamente tres.

»«

Llegaron al hospital donde Akashi era dueño y Midorima tenía su laboratorio. Al ver el imponente edificio Kagami comenzó a sentir que el mundo se le venía encima. Después de hablarlo durante toda la noche, Kagami aceptar dejar de lado durante nueve meses ser un tigre y convertirse en conejillo de indias y Aomine sacarle provecho al favor que le hicieron al dejar a Kagami atado, el estar cada vez más cerca de convertirse en el primer hombre embarazado, se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al pelirrojo. Aún estaba a tiempo de darse la vuelta y echarse a correr. No lo hizo, una recompensa mucho más importante lo esperaba al término de esa travesía, lo que le daba el coraje para enfrentar cualquier cosa.

Pasaron directamente al despacho del Midorima, donde el peliverde y Akashi los esperaban como si hubieran anticipado su llegada.

—Me alegra que aceptaran. Taiga, hay una habitación lista en mi casa si quieres…

—Sobre eso —Aomine interrumpió al emperador—, no necesitamos el dinero ni un escondite, lo hablamos y decidimos que vamos a enfrentar todas las consecuencias de esto.

—La paternidad te hace bien, Daiki —respondió sonriendo con orgullo.

—Tengan, llénelos —Midorima les tendió un recipiente de plástico transparente a cada uno. Para qué retrasar más el momento.

—Será fácil —Aomine tomó el suyo.

—No se supone que pueden sacar el ADN de la sangre —refutó Kagami, el hecho de tener que dar una muestra de su esperma no le hacía nada de gracia y más con el hecho que estando tan nervioso no creía poder.

—No seas aguafiestas, Kagami. Venga, te ayudo si quieres —Aomine lo cogió del cuello y salió del despacho rumbo a los baños.

—¡Espera, Ahomine! ¡Todavía tengo preguntas qué hacer!

—Las puedes hacer mientras hacen a nuestro hijo.

—¡No lo digas como si estuviéramos esperando una orden de comida!

Kagami guardó silencio y siguió a Aomine al percatarse que los estaban viendo, con tanto alboroto era lógico que llamaran la atención, más con semejante plática que estaban teniendo y encima llevando los frasquitos en las manos. Buena manera de empezar.

Al llegar al baño Aomine esperó a que estuvieran solos y puso el seguro a la puerta; se sentía tan emocionado como un niño enfrascado en una nueva aventura. Por el contrario Kagami no sabía dónde meterse, todo estaba yendo demasiado rápido para poder asimilarlo: la noche anterior no sólo se enteró que podía tener un hijo sino que aceptó embarazarse y prácticamente apenas pisó el hospital lo mandaron a masturbarse. Qué vueltas da la vida.

Antes de tener al ojiazul encima de él jodiéndole más la existencia, se metió a un cubículo, si no tenía un poco de privacidad era capaz de arrepentirse. Ignoró los reclamos de Aomine por meterse solo y comenzó su faena, era mejor terminar ese asunto lo antes posible.

 

Treinta minutos después:

—No es maratón, Kagami.

—¡Cállate, joder! —el pelirrojo gritó frustrado y casi a punto de llorar. Treinta jodidos minutos y no había podido tener ni una erección. Sentado sobre el vater se revolvió el cabello; había dejado de insistirse después de un cuarto de hora, demasiado estrés para masturbarse. Y en ese momento tampoco quería/podía salir del privado, con Aomine fuera esperándolo le era imposible enseñarle el frasquito vacío. Quizás al final era una mala idea.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Kagami miró hacia arriba al escuchar a Aomine que lo observaba desde el cubículo de al lado. Se quedó mudo por la vergüenza, en cambio por instinto le aventó el frasco a la cara— ¡¿Qué coño te pasa?!

—¿Qué estás haciendo ahí? ¡Uno ya no puede tener privacidad ni cuando se masturba! —se defendió cuando recuperó el habla.

—¿No se te levanta? —preguntó burlón. Kagami deseó poder tenerlo cerca para golpearlo— Abre la puerta, déjame ayudarte…   
Abre la puerta o voy a saltar desde aquí —dijo al ver que no le hacían caso.

A Kagami no le quedó más remedio que aceptar su ayuda. Se levanto acomodándose un poco los pantalones, apenas quitó el pestillo de la puerta y Aomine entró con vehemencia hasta aprisionarlo contra la pared; con tantos años juntos ambos se conocían a la perfección, por eso Kagami podía reaccionar a las acciones bruscas de su pareja. Se besaron con pasión e ímpetu, una reacción «normal» en ellos.

—Taiga, no necesitas hacerlo solo. Siempre que necesites ayuda aquí estaré —entre besos y caricias toscas Aomine habló.

Por un segundo de lucidez antes de perder la coherencia de sus pensamientos por el apretón que le dieron en sus nalgas, Kagami se preguntó si su pareja se refería al asunto de su falta de motivación para llenar el frasquito o a todo el asunto del embarazo; no preguntó, ¿para qué? Conociendo a Aomine era capaz de contestarle alguna tontería. En vez de eso mejor se decidió por cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por los rudos y provocadores actos del moreno. Jadeó al sentir como era tocado con destreza su hombría, alzó la cabeza para exponer su cuello a los besos y suaves mordidas que a Aomine tanto le gustaba darle; dejó de lado los pensamientos de estar en un hospital dando una muestra de esperma, en ese momento sólo era el ojiazul y él junto al calor que desprendían sus cuerpos. Nada de experimentos ni miedo ni peligro.

—Gracias, Taiga.

El pelirrojo nuevamente se quedó con la duda si Aomine se refería al hecho de aceptar ser un conejillo de indias o al hecho de, por fin, tener una erección. Se abrazó a él, daba igual la razón, y en sí prefería no saberlo.

 

Ya en su despacho Midorima se reservó sus comentarios al ver a Kagami refrescado (?) y a Aomine con una tremenda sonrisa de triunfo; cogió las muestras y le pidió a uno de sus ayudantes que se las llevara. Les pidió que se sentaran mientras preparaba a Kagami para inyectarle.

—Con esto iremos preparando tu cuerpo para poder implantar el producto. Tal vez tengas cambios de humor o algunas leves molestias, pero nada de consideración, si sientes cualquier cosa en demasía, llámame, iré inmediatamente. —Kagami afirmó—. Es un tratamiento una vez por semana durante todo el embarazo. El producto se implantará entre los órganos y los músculos de tu vientre, con el paso de los días pasarás por distintos síntomas como un embarazo común: náuseas, mareos, cansancio, dolor de cabeza, ese tipo de cosas y conforme se vaya expandiendo el feto puede que sientas dolor. Te recomiendo que no hagas esfuerzo; obvio, no podrías abortar, pero el feto puede sufrir algún tipo de daño; quirúrgicamente te colocaremos un conducto que conecte al feto con una vía sanguínea para que pueda ser alimentado, como una especie de cordón umbilical. Y cada semana monitorearemos el avance del embarazo. Necesitarás alimentarte correctamente y no estresarte —lo último lo dijo mirando al ojiazul—. ¿Alguna pregunta?

—¿Podremos tener sexo? —Aomine se adelantó a su pareja.

—¡Ahomine! —Kagami le reclamó más rojo de lo que ya estaba.

—Durante los primeros meses no lo recomiendo. Necesitamos ver que tan bien responde el cuerpo de Kagami, si todo sale bien puede que la final no haya problema.

Aomine chasqueó la lengua, siempre algo malo tenía que haber. Iba a ser un verdadero sacrificio o tortura, sólo esperaba que al final todo valiera la pena… además siempre Kagami podía utilizar su boca.

Después de unas cuantas preguntas más, los próximos padres salieron del hospital, la primera parte estaba completa.

»«

Algunos días después Kagami se encontraba sobándose la tripa camino a casa. Una hora antes, con una simple inyección en el vientre que le dolió de los mil demonios, le había sido implantado lo que sería su futuro hijo. Ya lo llevaba dentro y a partir de entonces todo dependía de lo bien que se cuidara. 

Aomine no se había despegado de él en todo el proceso e inclusive en ese momento, dentro del automóvil donde iban, lo miraba con curiosidad y un gesto de emoción. Todo estaba resultando de manera muy sencilla, tanto que por momentos parecía un sueño.

—Ya deja de estarte sobando, que me pones nervioso —dijo el ojiazul.

—No lo puedo evitar. Siento que si no lo hago es como si todo fuera una mentira. Nada ha cambiado, aun así tengo una vida en mi interior… siendo hombre… no me lo creo —soltó una risilla nerviosa.

Aomine tragó saliva, por mucho que estuviera emocionado y seguro que al final tendría a un pequeño mozalbete entre sus brazos también le costaba trabajo creer que prácticamente ya era padre. ¿Cómo debía sentirse al respecto? ¿El terror era normal? ¿Qué debía hacer con tantos nervios, angustia y felicidad? Deseaba ponerse a saltar y gritar como loco desde que Kagami aceptó, a la vez que era consciente de lo complicado de la situación, no podía tomar todo a la ligera, era necesario que se mantuviera centrado para ser el apoyo que Kagami se merecía.

—Kagami —lo llamó y se acercó cuando pudo hacerlo, le dio un casto beso y puso su mano sobre la del pelirrojo justo encima del vientre—. Es nuestro hijo.

Kagami respiró profundamente y afirmó con la cabeza en un intento por detener las lágrimas. No quería ponerse sentimental, sin embargo, malditas hormonas que poco a poco le estaban poniendo en aprietos, le era tan difícil sentirse inenarrablemente emocionado y más tranquilo sabiendo que Aomine estaba a su lado.

»«

Las primeras semanas fueron tan comunes y corrientes como si no estuvieran esperando un hijo, a excepción de los cambios de humor de Kagami que muchas veces todavía podía controlar, sobre todo cuando se trataba de las irrefrenables ganas de llorar que a veces le asaltaban, se aguantaba como el buen macho que era. Lo que no pudo soportar y anunciaba, pues que sí, estaba embarazado fueron las terribles náuseas con las que amaneció al cumplir el primer mes.

Después de echar hasta le cena de la semana pasada, Kagami salió del baño. Aomine lo miró preocupado, pero el pelirrojo le restó importancia al decir que era normal en su estado. Fueron semanas de no poder retener el alimento al grado que Midorima pensó en internarlo. Para su buena suerte Kagami comenzó a sentirse mejor al segundo mes; las náuseas se redujeron siendo reemplazadas por una increíble fatiga que lo dejaba postrado en la cama todo el día. Un síntoma mucho más llevadero.

Fue hasta que, un día, mientras se encontraba recostado sobándose el vientre, una manía que no se podía quitar, cuando sintió un leve bulto, casi imperceptible al grado que ni él estaba seguro que fuera real. Se miró en el espejo, se midió y se tanteó por todo el vientre para estar seguro que era verdad el empezar a tener una panza más pronunciada. No podía quitarse la sonrisa tonta de la cara ni las ansias de decirle a Aomine cuando regresara de su entrenamiento. Sonrisa que desapareció cuando cayó en cuenta que ya no iba a poder ocultar su estado.

No es que se avergonzara, estaba acostumbrado a llamar la atención al ser un excelente deportista, sin embargo, como le dijo Akashi, esa vez sería el centro de atención por ser el primer hombre que diera a luz, algo que no le agradaba nada. No quería ser un espectáculo ni hacer de su hijo una noticia amarillista. Sabía que muchas parejas iban a beneficiarse de ese experimento, pero una cosa es ser el parte aguas de nuevas y milagrosas oportunidades, y otra muy diferente es que lo vieran con el morbo que mucha gente iba tener por su estado. Debía ser fuerte por él y por su hijo.

—Ya es hora —dijo mientras cogía el teléfono. Hasta ese momento acordaron que sólo ellos cuatro sabrían sobre el experimento; pero en vista que a partir de entonces ya no lo iba a poder ocultar, Kagami decidió llamar a todos sus amigos.

»«

Lo peor para Aomine, sin considerar los cambios de humor, fueron los extraños e inenarrables antojos que le asaltaba a Kagami a cualquier hora del día o la noche. De la nada podía pedirle un alimento tan surreal o una tontera como lo era una paleta de hielo. Con lo segundo nunca tuvo problemas y hasta se beneficiaba porque él también se daba el lujo de comer alguna cosilla prohibida en su dieta; pero cuando la imaginación de Kagami se ponía en plan creativa para platillos estrafalarios, muchas veces prefirió no comer en casa y evitar verlo engullir salchichas cubiertas de caramelo y chocolate, por su propio bienestar mental (?); claro que no lo iba a hacer, se prometió estar todo el tiempo posible al lado de su pareja así sea cuando comía tan placenteramente cebolletas con mermelada.

Eso sí, lo peor del asunto venía en el momento en que a Kagami se le antojaba algo que no podía conseguir tan fácilmente. Entonces el suplicio llegaba.

—Aomine, Aomine… ¡Despierta, hombre!

—¿Ahora qué? —el peliazul se revolvió entre las cobijas.

—Tengo hambre —le dijo moviéndolo para que se despertara.

—Acabas de cenar…

—En la tarde estuve viendo un documental sobre comida mexicana, quiero tacos —dijo sin importarle la replica de su pareja. Aomine la dio la espalda, igual si lo ignoraba Kagami dejaría de insistirle y mágicamente se olvidaría que tenía antojos—. Aomine Daiki, si tu hijo sale con cara de cebolla o tortilla no me vayas a reclamar. (?)

—¡Pero qué cojones estás diciendo! —al escuchar semejante amenaza no le quedó de otra que hacerle caso y encaró al pelirrojo.

—Quiero tacos —dijo como si fuera la cosa más simple del mundo—, con mucha salsa.

—¡¿Y dónde quieres que consiga eso?!

—Hace poco abrieron un restaurante mexicano, como a cincuenta kilómetros de aquí.

—¿Quieres que salga a las —miró el reloj— dos de la mañana, recorra cincuenta kilómetros y compre tus… esas cosas que quieres?

—Tu hijo te lo va a agradecer.

Con un tic en el ojo, Aomine salió a mitad de la noche en busca de tacos. De camino pensó que para la siguiente él iba a ser el preñado, con tantas consideraciones, berrinches y mimos, la cosa no se escuchaba tan mal. Por más que estuviera completamente espabilado, Aomine casi se estampa contra una valla de solo imaginarse con semejante barriga, y lo que Kagami tuvo que pasar con las náuseas, mareos, cansancio y todo lo que el embarazo conllevaba; con eso salir una noche por comida mexicana no parecía tan malo.

Al regresar a casa una venita le asaltó en la frente, Kagami roncaba a pierna suelta. Exhaló y puso la bolsa de comida sobre la mesita al lado de la cama, al parecer su salida a mitad de la noche fue en vano.

—¿Ahomine?

—¿A qué viene la ofensa? —preguntó un tanto molesto, se sentó en la cama.

—Te tardaste demasiado.

—Pues disculpa, pero no sabes por lo que tuve que pasar: como era obvio el restaurante estaba cerrado, tuve que prometerle un par de entradas de lujo a un partido al vigilante para que me dejara usar la cocina y traerte tus tacos.

—¿Tú los hiciste? —no pudo evitar una leve risilla al preguntar. Aomine gruñó cada vez más cabreado, sin embargo el mal humor se esfumó al sentir que los brazos de Kagami le rodearon la espalda— Gracias de parte mía y de tu hijo.

Aomine se giró para darle un beso, con tan mala suerte que se quedó a mitad del camino, Kagami lo había soltado en busca de la bolsa con comida. Si no se hubiera esforzado tanto para preparar los tacos, se los hubiera arrebatado y lo obligaría a hacerle una mamada, pero no pensaba echar por tierra su trabajo así que primero lo dejaría comer y después le follaría la boca.

Kagami le compartió de la comida y ambos volvieron a cenar a las cinco de la madrugada.

»«

Podía ocultar la creciente barriga con ropas holgadas, el aumento de peso en general de su cuerpo era un buen camuflaje a su estado por mucho que no le gustara que le dijeran gordo; a veces la gente a su alrededor lo miraba con extrañeza, pero no al grado de ser un tema de cotilleo, algo que agradecía. Durante los cinco meses que ya habían pasado su vida dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados: varios entrenadores y dueños de equipos de basketball lo buscaron para que fuera parte de sus filas en la nueva temporada de torneos, ninguno entendía la razón de su rechazo cuando, en acciones desesperadas, le proponían pagarle hasta el triple y darle infinidad de facilidades; a ninguno les dijo la verdadera razón, aun no estaba preparado para ello. Con sus amigos fue algo diferente, no paraba de recibir visitas para ver su progreso y ser testigos de un verdadero milagro. Kagami los recibía avergonzado, Aomine con tremenda actitud de triunfador. Todos sus amigos le prometieron silencio e incondicional apoyo, a aparte de regalos y ayuda. Sus padres fue un caso aparte, opiniones diferentes al ser él el preñado dieron como resultado un leve distanciamiento; a Kagami en ocasiones le dolía esa situación, aun así estaba seguro que al presentarles a su hijo todos los malos momentos iban a quedar en el pasado. Todo lo contrario a Alex y Tatsuya quienes se desvivieron en felicitaciones y regalos. Apenas Alex se enteró de la noticia tomó el primer vuelo a Japón para ayudar a la joven pareja en todo lo posible; incluso su plan era vivir con ellos, algo de lo cual Aomine no le parecía mala idea, con semejante rubia de cuerpo escultural y muy buenas intenciones hubiera sido grosero de su parte no aceptar; todo bien hasta que el ojiazul se enteró que Alex se metía a la ducha con Kagami para ayudarlo a tallarse la espalda (algo que Kagami siempre rechazaba), fue ahí que Aomine puso un ultimátum: o Alex dejaba de ayudar a su pareja cuando estaban desnudos o también lo ayudaba a ducharse a él. Más rápido que inmediatamente Kagami le consiguió dónde vivir a su maestra. Por su parte Tatsuya iba a visitarlo cada que podía; ya le había llenado los armarios con ropa de bebé y juguetes; se tomaba tan enserio su trabajo de tío que incluso ya había buscado las mejores guarderías, escuelas y hasta universidades.

También toda la generación de los milagros restante había tomado la noticia con excesiva alegría; cada uno apoyándolos a su manera y autoproclamándose tíos del criajo que de la noche a la mañana le apreció una numerosa familia. Tanto Aomine como Kagami agradecían de corazón todas las muestras de cariño, eso les daba la confianza de saber que su hijo sería amado; tanto así que entre Tatsuya, Kuroko, Momoi e incluso Hyuga e Imayoshi se peleaban por ser los tutores del niño en caso de que sus padres no pudieran cuidarlo. Precisamente esa discusión llegó a proporciones casi violentas el día en que Tatsuya y Alex, como los buenos americanos de corazón (y una de nacimiento) que eran, le hicieron un baby shower a Kagami con toda la parafernalia de adornos y juegos que eso conllevaba, para desgracia de Kagami y burla de Aomine.

Esa tarde en un momento de libertad ante abrazos, felicitaciones y buenos deseos de todos sus allegados, Kagami tuvo un respiro al fondo del salón donde se llevaba a cabo al celebración; no sólo era el cansancio físico, a sus siete meses la prominente panza ya le apretaba las costillas y la vejiga, además estaba pasando por un periodo de hinchazón general sin contar que su hijo no dejaba de moverse durante la noche dejándolo sin la posibilidad de dormir más de dos horas seguidas; igual era el estrés de saber que la hora se acercaba, comenzaba la cuenta regresiva y como Midorima le había dicho, no podían confiarse en lo bien que había estaba yendo todo el proceso; los cuidados se redoblaron así como las precauciones. Lástima para el pelirrojo que su momento de relajación se vio interrumpido por unos brazos que le rodearon el cuello.

—Con que escapándote de la fiesta. —Una grave y conocida voz varonil le susurró al oído.

—Tu imitación de Aomine es pésima, Kise —dijo el pelirrojo. Su amigo era una copia perfecta, pero él conocía demasiado a su ojiazul para caer en un juego como ese.

—Me pregunto cuándo podré engañarte, Kagamicchi —dijo entre risas, y se sentó a su lado— ¿Cansado? ¿Quieres que te de un masaje?

—El único que le puede dar masajes soy yo, Kise —el verdadero Aomine apareció. Kagami apenas pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco, adiós a su descanso; no se quejó nada más porque Aomine, como el buen hombre provisorio que nunca era, llevaba una loción especial y le empezó a masajear las adoloridas e hinchadas piernas.

—Deja de monopolizar a Kagamicchi —le habló el rubio—. Los demás también queremos ayudarlo.

—Pueden ayudarlo en otras cosas, pero de su cuerpo no le van a tocar un pelo.

Kise rodó los ojos, mientras que Kagami se dedicaba a disfrutar del masaje, en ese punto ya no le importaba que hablaran de él, es más, ni los escuchaba.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer cuándo nazca el niño? No vas a poder encargarte tu solo.

—¿Quién dice que no? Por mi hijo y Kagami haré milagros si hace falta —contestó convencido de ello. Por su parte el pelirrojo se estremeció al sentir un movimiento particularmente exquisito, le encantaba que Aomine fuera tan diestro con las manos.

—Te pegó duro la paternidad. Me alegro por ustedes, aunque admito que estoy un poco celoso, yo también hubiera aceptado enseguida la oferta de Midorimacchi.

—Pero tu relación no es tan seria como la de nosotros.

—¡Claro que sí! —exclamó un poco enojado. La gran mayoría de la gente decía que sólo estaba tonteando, los únicos que sabían cuan serio era el sentimiento que los unía eran ellos dos. 

Ambos miraron a Kagami cuando soltó un quejido, tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía que casi llegaba al nirvana a manos de Aomine, literal.

—Lo está disfrutando —dijo Kise, divertido.

—Se ha vuelto muy sensible. Según Midorima es algo normal, pero también es una jodida tortura. —Kise al principio no entendió a qué se refería, cuando por fin captó abrió los ojos como platos.

—No me digas que en estos siete meses ustedes no… —soltó asombrado dejando la frase a medias.

—Ese maldito de Midorima me mintió: me dijo que al principio no era bueno que tuviéramos sexo, pero ahora resulta que tampoco porque son movimientos demasiado bruscos y con el peso del bebé no es recomendable.

—¡Eso es terrible!

—¿Verdad? Lo por es que así como está sensible también el embarazo le subió demasiado el libido, es jodido quedarse con las ganas y tener que terminar en los preliminares.

Kise se llevó una mano al pecho en claro gesto de indignación, nadie sabía si lo hacía de verdad o sólo exageraba y se burlaba de la condición de su amigo.

—No sabía que fueran unos cotillas —la voz de Kuroko los interrumpió, ambos gritaron al verlo al lado de Kagami quien por el grito salió de nirvana pro-masaje.

—¡¿Kuroko, desde cuándo estás ahí?!

—Desde antes que te sentaras —dijo tranquilo de la vida. Kise y sobretodo Aomine palidecieron—. Kagami-kun, no deberías de dejar que Aomine-kun hable sin tu permiso, se le puede ir la lengua.

—¿Qué? —preguntó confuso y miró a su pareja— ¿Qué dijiste, Aomine? —cuestionó cabreado. Enojo que se trasformó en un gemido ahogado ante un movimiento especialmente placentero en la parte baja del pie. El ojiazul aún lo tenía bajo el completo control de sus manos.

—¡Tetsu, deberías de guardar silencio en cosas que no son de tu incumbencia!

—No, debo de tener puntos extras con Kagami-kun para que me elija como el padrino del bebé —respondió mostrando sus verdaderos y maquiavélicos planes (?).

—¿Y yo qué? También soy el padre.

—Pero el de la última palabra siempre será Kagami.

—¡Yo soy el más indicado para ser el padrino! —Kise se metió en la plática— Prácticamente voy a ser su tío.

—¡Ninguno de los dos! —gritó el ojiazul— En todo caso será Satsuki y…

—Será un placer ser el tutor del niño. —Aomine fue interrumpido, todos voltearon (a excepción de Kagami que seguía en su mundo lleno de placer por culpa del ojiazul quien tenía tan diestras manos que podía dar masaje sin siquiera pensarlo (?)), Imayoshi se acercaba a ellos.

—¡Claro que no! Jamás dejaría a mi hijo con alguien que da miedo. Y en primer lugar ¿quién te invitó? —replicó Aomine.

—Fui yo, Dai-chan, no seas grosero con mi invitado —Satsuki se asomó detrás de Imayoshi.

—¡Ni siquiera es tu baby shower!

—Pues no importa que Imayoshi-san esté aquí, es natural que yo sea el padrino, pregúntenle a Kagamicchi.

—Como una sombra yo debería de ser quien cuide del hijo de mis dos luces.

—Me alegra que la única que está verdaderamente contemplada sea yo —Satsuki los calló a todos.

—Pero si Taiga es seguro que me escoja a mí —Alex abrazó a Satsuki por la espalda, estuvo escuchando la conversación y le dieron ganas de meterse en la pelea.

—¡¿Por qué piensan que la única palabra que cuenta es la de Kagami?! —explotó ofendido Aomine, su orgullo como el dominante de la relación estaba herido.

—PORQUE ASÍ ES —contestaron a la vez.

Un silencio dramático fue suficiente para que todos, todos, escucharan un gemido muy sugerente proveniente de Kagami, al parecer había llegado al clímax del masaje y lo dejó en evidencia con semejante expresión de satisfacción. Sobra decir que ante ello a Aomine no le quedó de otra más que intentar asesinar a todos aquellos que oyeron y vieron lo que sólo puede ser escuchado y visto por él.

»«

Podía sentir claramente cómo intentaba salir, se movía de forma bastante dolorosa, por obvias razones no tenía contracciones, pero el sentir al niño moverse con tal magnitud lo aterraba. Durante la última media hora en que su hijo comenzó a anunciar su llegada Kagami soportó el dolor sin quejarse, y el miedo a base de respiraciones profundas. Midorima le dijo que todo iba bien y sólo faltaban unos cuantos minutos de preparación para poder empezar la cesárea. Sin embargo justo en ese momento, después de un movimiento especialmente fuerte, un dolor insoportable y sin Midorima que lo auxiliara ya que había salido a lavarse, Kagami se sentía al límite, simplemente aterrorizado.

—¡Taiga!

El grito que pegó Aomine al llegar lo sobresaltó. Kagami estiró su mano al verlo con una bata azul del hospital, cobre bocas y gorro; su labio inferior comenzó a temblar.

—No iba a poder hacer esto solo —dijo. Su intención era regañarlo por llegar tarde, pero la angustia y el miedo le ganaron.

—Mentiroso, tú puedes hacer esto y mucho más —contestó. Kagami podía asegurar que estaba sonriendo detrás del cubre bocas.

—Llegas tarde, Aomine —Midorima habló al entrar al quirófano—. Comencemos…

 

Lo primero que vio al abrir lo ojos fue el techo del hospital; estaba fatigado y adolorido. Durante un instante consideró volver a dormir, sin embargo poderse ver los pies nuevamente le quitó todo el sueño, ya no tenía la panza de embarazado. Con eso lo recordó: tuvo un pavor inmenso durante todo el alumbramiento, agradecía que por la anestesia no sintió dolor o hubiera empezado a gritar, aun así mirar la expresión tensa de Aomine y escuchar a Midorima dar instrucciones no le ayudaba para tranquilizarse; de un momento a otro comenzó a marearse aun estado acostado, la cabeza le palpitaba y perdía las fuerzas. Los distintos aparatos médicos mostraron una alarmante baja en su presión arterial, lo último que recordaba era escuchar a las enfermeras pedir sangre y a Aomine siendo obligado a salir del quirófano, luego se desmayó.

Trató de sentarse en la cama, pero un fuerte dolor en su abdomen lo hizo recapacitar. ¿Dónde estaba su hijo? ¿Qué había pasado mientras estuvo inconsciente?

—Por fin despiertas.

Kagami miró a un lado, a la ventana. El sol en lo más alto lo deslumbró, por eso tardó un poco en enfocar a la persona que le hablaba, aunque pudo reconocer su voz. Se alegraba de ver a Aomine, nunca ver su rostro lo había tranquilizado tanto; pero en ese momento más que el ojiazul era el pequeño bulto que llevaba en los brazos lo que anhelaba ver, con todo su corazón. Los labios le temblaron cuando Aomine se acercó y le tendió la pequeña cosita envuelta en cobijas.

Al tenerlo lo apretó con suavidad contra su pecho, no tenía palabras ni voz para describir el desbordante sentimiento que lo rebasó y amenazaba con ahogarlo en lágrimas de felicidad. Una sonrisa tonta asomó en sus labios, una mirada de amor puro le dedicó a su pareja. Orgullo, dicha y felicidad fue lo poco de los inmensos y maravillosos deseos que le dedicó a su hijo.

—Nuestro pequeño milagro, Kagami.

»«

Kagami se rehusó a usar una silla de ruedas; estaba recuperándose de una cesárea, no inválido. Aomine lo regañaba por eso diciendo que como buena madre debía de cuidarse y cuidar el ejemplo que le daba a su hijo. Por supuesto Kagami, como el ejemplo a seguir que era, terminaba esa discusión con un buen golpe lleno de cariño.

Midorima les había dicho que el experimento fue un rotundo éxito, su hijo nació en perfectas condiciones y no parecía haber consecuencias en el cuerpo de Kagami. Por primera vez los padres primerizos vieron una sincera sonrisa de agradecimiento de parte del peliverde, al parecer él también compartía la ilusión de ser padre y con los resultados de su arduo trabajo ya era posible. Tanto Kagami como Aomine pensaron que probablemente muy pronto iba a tener un pequeño de cabellos verdes y ojos bicolor.

Con las últimas instrucciones y deseándoles suerte, la nueva familia abandonaba el hospital después de una semana de cuidados. Kagami por mucho que fue dado de alta, mantenía todas las precauciones necesarias, no quería tener un accidente y que se le abrieran los puntos de sutura, así que caminaba con lentitud al lado del ojiazul que llevaba en brazos a su niño y una enorme pañalera. Justo en la puerta del hospital se encontraron con un par de rostros conocidos, los últimos a quienes pensaron encontrar ahí.

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí? —preguntó asombrado el pelirrojo. Prácticamente ellos dos fueron de los primeros en visitarlos.

—No eres el único que desea una familia, Taiga. Midorima nos dijo que puede ayudarnos —le contesto su hermano, Tatsuya, estrechando la mano de su pareja Kise.

—Kagamicchi, Aominecchi, pronto serán tíos —Kise casi sacaba brillitos de felicidad.

—¿Quién será la madre? —preguntó el ojiazul. En contestación recibió un codazo de parte de su pareja y un puchero de Kise.

El momento fue interrumpido por los llantos del bebé que, hambriento, buscaba un poco de atención. Para sorpresa de todos Aomine se excusó, sacó una mamila ya preparada y salió del hospital alimentando al crío como el buen padre que ansiaba ser.

—No lo puedo creer… —La expresión y gesto de Kise dijo lo que los demás pensaban.

—Tatsuya, mucha suerte —Kagami le dijo a su hermano, le dio un fraternal abrazo y otro más a Kise—. Los ayudaremos en lo que podamos.

Con eso se despidió de ellos. Mientras llegaba con el ojiazul imaginó que tal vez pronto tendrían no uno si no una panda de mocosos corriendo a su alrededor. Sintió un escalofrío de sólo pensarlo.

.  
.  
.

Kagami llegó bastante cansado a su casa. El entrenamiento había sido duro y los años de en los que no jugó profesionalmente le estaban pasando factura a su cuerpo. Aun así se sentía más que ansioso por volver a pisar una cancha y enfrentarse a contrincantes que lo obligaran a sacar su verdadero potencial; cómo deseaba entrar en la «zona» y sentir recorrer la adrenalina por todo su cuerpo. Hasta el momento en que Aomine habló con él y acordaron que era el momento para su regreso en el basket profesional no se había dado cuenta de cómo extrañaba todas esas sensaciones. Había pospuesto cinco años su regreso al deporte que le dio todo, algo de lo cual no se arrepentía; sin embargo, admitía que en ese momento se sentía más vivo que nunca. Cómo no estarlo si lo tenía todo.

—¡Papi!

Kagami sonrió al escuchar la voz de su hijo, abrió los brazos al verlo correr hacia él y lo cargó, no existía entrenamiento pesado en el mundo que lo hiciera rechazar un abrazo de su pequeño hijo.

—Hola, campeón, ¿cómo te portaste?

—Le gané a papá en los videojuegos y por eso no me dejó comer galletas, no sabe perder —dijo haciendo un puchero.

—Hey, qué te dije de confesar nuestros secretos —Aomine llegó con ellos.

—Pero es papi, a papi le puedo decir todo.

Aomine chasqueó la lengua mientras que Kagami lo observaba con fingido reproche; le era imposible no sentir tremenda sensación de calidez y orgullo al ver juntas a las dos personas más importantes de su vida. Su hijo parecía un chibi Kagami; Midorima les había dicho que posiblemente fue porque estuvo en el cuerpo del pelirrojo, por esos sus genes les «ganaron» a los del ojiazul, algo que le importaba menos que nada, era su hijo, ya con ese simple hecho estaba orgulloso de él. Sobre Kagami no podía sentir otra cosa más que un infinito amor, por el sacrificio que hizo y por aceptar formar una familia con él. Decir que sentir más dicha le era imposible, entre su hijo y su pareja se las ingeniaban para darle momentos de increíble felicidad.

Daiki se acercó a ellos, abrazó a Kagami teniendo a su hijo en medio y besó al pequeño en la mejilla. El niño rió feliz de la vida al sentir que su papá Taiga también le daba un beso.

**Author's Note:**

> Cada que Neshii escribe la palabra «papi» en un fic, un demonio muere (?). Di no a la matanza de demonios :v  
> Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
